Just A Little Bit Curious
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Kai accidentally stumbles upon Ray and Michael on a date. He witnesses a kiss that leaves him unbearably... curious. When he goes to Hiro for answers, he soon discovers a lot more than he planned.


Title: Just A Little Bit Curious  
Summary: Kai accidentally stumbles upon Ray and Michael on a date. He witnesses a kiss that leaves him unbearably... curious. When he goes to Hiro for answers, he soon discovers a lot more than he planned.  
Pairings: Hiro/Kai, Ray/Michael  
Warnings: Yaoi, Oneshot, Relatively pointless.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Um, yeah. Don't have that much to say, really. I hope you like.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Ray?"

Max looks up from polishing his blade to regard Kai with his baby blue eyes. "I haven't seen him all afternoon," he replies. "Maybe he's out training or something."

Kai folds his arms over his chest and tilts his head to the side. "Really?" he asks, a hint of disbelief in his eyes. Ever since the All stars arrived in Japan two days ago, he's been acting rather peculiar. Especially around a certain dyed blond.

"He's probably just getting away from this place." Leaning against the dojo with his arms comfortably resting behind his head, Rick decides to join the conversation with his usual sarcastic wit.

Taking a moment, Kai regards the older teen from the corner of his eye, before closing them. "I can't say I blame him. It's an insane asylum, I swear."

"Heh," Rick snorts under his breath, knowing all to well what Kai means. "Anyway, he might be training with Michael. He's missing too."

Hearing that, Kai opens his eyes to regard him properly. "They better not be getting into any trouble."

"Kai," Max chides, "It's Ray and Michael we're talking about. Not Tyson and Daichi, or Tala and Bryan."

Kai can't help but smile at the comparison. "That's true." Unfolding his arms, Kai turns on his heel and begins towards the entrance. Before he disappears from sight, he calls over his shoulder at the two teens. "I'm just going to check up on them."

Rick watches him leave through one eye, not moving a muscle. He waits until Kai is completely out of sight before releasing a snort and relaxing even more. "Keh, who knew he was such a mother hen."

Max goes back to polishing his blade nodding his head slightly. "He's always like this."

Kai turns to step out through the dojo door, when he finds himself hitting something warm and hard. Two large hands immediately grab him by the shoulders. He blinks when all he sees a white shirt covering a well bronzed chest. He tilts his head up to see that that chest connects that to one Hiro Granger.

"Hey, Kai," Hiro greets warmly.

Kai immediately curses his luck. Lately, whenever he's around Hiro, he finds that his chest tightens almost painfully and what feels like a swarm of fluttering butterflies appearing in his stomach.

Swallowing thickly, Kai manages a tiny smile as a greeting. "Hiro."

"Where are you off to, then?" he asks, keeping his hands on Kai's shoulders, finding the fact that Kai isn't trying to remove himself from him yet slightly amusing.

"Ray and Michael has gone missing," Kai tells him plainly, in an effort to stop himself from stuttering moronically whenever he's around the older male. The strange feelings and the stuttering has only started recently. Before, he could have a reasonable conversation with him, and not sound like a total moron. He wonders if Hiro has noticed his strange behavior. "I'm just going to check up on them."

"I'll give you a hand," Hiro offers.

Mentally, Kai wants to say 'yes' but finds himself shaking his head. How on earth can he concentrate on finding Ray and Michael if he's too busy trying to control his breathing?

"There's no need."

"I insist," Hiro says, taking a step to stand by Kai's side, his arm immediately wrapping itself around Kai's shoulders. He smiles softly when Kai draws in a sharp breath and his features darken a few shades of red. "Besides, it'll be nice to spend time with you."

"Um…thanks?"

----------------------------

The next few hours went by relatively quickly, although there were moments when Kai truly believed his heart would stop beating every time Hiro's hand accidentally slipped down to rest on his hip. He's sure Hiro was doing it on purpose. Just to unnerve him, somehow.

Oh, and it was working.

After a few hours of no sign of either of the missing teens, Kai decided they should split up and meet again in an hours time.

So, Kai is currently wandering through an almost empty park, looking for any sort of sign of the American or the Neko-jin.

The sound of people talking catches Kai's attention and he immediately changes his course or direction, heading towards the noise. He peers around a rather large tree, a sense of relief immediately filling his being when he recognizes the two. Composing himself, Kai is about to step out from the shadows and confront the two, demanding to know where the hell they've been when Ray suddenly lifts his hand and runs his fingers through Michael's hair, curling it behind his ear.

Kai blinks as a dark dusting of red dances across Michael's face as he quickly looks away, hiding his eyes under a veil of yellow blond hair. Ray smiles warmly at the teen, before the smile suddenly turns like that of a devious neko-jin. He takes a step forward and takes Michael by the upper arms and pulls him against his chest. As a reflex, Michael raises his hands and places them on Ray's chest in surprise and Kai believes that he is going to push Ray away from him. But, he doesn't. Instead the surprisingly shorter teen stays still in Ray's arms. However, Michael refuses to look at Ray, instead opting to gaze just off to the side. Ray seems to pull Michael closer, trapping his hands up against his chest. Removing his grip on Michael's arms, Ray slinks one arm around Michael and rests on the small of his back. His other hands ventures up and slips a finger under his chin, forcing him to look directly at him.

Kai stays hidden in the shadows, undeniable curious as to what is going on before him. Many thoughts are running frantically through his mind.

Ray and Michael? What are they doing? What should I do? What will Hiro think if he saw this? Why am I suddenly thinking of Hiro? Why do I have that fluttering sensation in my chest again?

Slowly, Ray's fingers trail along Michael's jaw bone, slipping into his hair and impeccably tilting his head back ever so slightly. Then, as Michael's eyes slip close, Ray leans forward and places his lips against Michael's, immediately tightening his grip his has on the teen.

Reeling back in surprise, Kai feels his eyes widen. He grips the bark on the tree tightly with his fingers, mildly aware of the heating sensation on his cheeks. He seems to be in some sort of a daze. He knows he should look away, as this is clearly a private moment, but he's far to curious to even try.

Suddenly, Ray tilts his head to the side, prompting a small whimper from Michael, who's legs seem to give out from under him. He falls against Ray, his arms moving from his chest to wrap themselves around his neck to keep himself upright. Ray's arms moves from Michael's shoulders to his waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

Soon, the kiss turns almost frantic and it's obvious it has become a battle of domination. But when Ray pulls back, a smirk of complete satisfaction on his face, it's clear who the dominator is.

Breaking himself out of his daze as Ray and Michael lean in again, Kai presses a hand to his mouth and presses his back against the tree behind him. During the entire scene, the vision of Hiro's face keeps popping into his head. And when it does, the fluttering sensation intensifies.

Shaking his head, Kai silently pushes himself away from the tree and runs away from the two embracing teens and out of the park. He slows down to a walk as he steps outside the park and mindlessly heads towards the meeting point he arranged with Hiro before. He reaches the point and notes that Hiro isn't here yet. Lucky for him. He has time to settle himself down.

Kai sighs and leans his head against a wall as he gazes down at the ground. He draws in deep breathes to control the unfamiliar feelings in his chest, but nearly jumps out of his skin when a hand lands on his shoulder. He spins around to see Hiro looking at him, an eyebrow risen in concern.

Kai feels himself immediately blush in his presence, cursing silently under his breath at his behavior. And not to mention his luck.

"Did you find them?" Hiro asks, keeping his hand firmly on Kai's shoulder in fear that he should faint from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Um, yeah," Kai answers in a daze. "He's with Michael, and they…did something I didn't expect."

Hiro blinks, then leans forward to look him straight in the eyes. "What happened?"

Kai pauses, trying to find the right words, but it's difficult with Hiro's piercing gaze upon him so he opts for the blunt answer. "Well, Ray simply pulled Michael towards him and pressed his lips against his."

"Oh, really?" Hiro says, a chuckle in his voice as the corners of his mouth twitches into a smirk. "Ray and Michael, huh?"

Kai breathes a small sigh, a mixture of relief and disappointment when Hiro removes his hand from his shoulder. He shakes his head and stands up straight, placing his hands on his hips in a motherly sort of way. "What the hell were they doing?"

The smirk immediately disappears from Hiro's lips and he snaps his gaze at Kai. "You mean you don't know?"

Kai wrinkles his nose into a frown. "No."

Hiro blinks slowly in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

Kai's frown darkens slightly, wondering why Hiro is making a big deal out of his question when it dawns on him. Immediately, his eyes widen and his blush turns a few shades darker. "Oh no, I know they were kissing. I just want to know why."

"Oh," Hiro chuckles lightly. "They probably like each other, that's all."

Kai nods his head, accepting that explanation. He finds himself shifting uncomfortably under Hiro's gaze. "Um, hey, can I ask you something?" he says softly, curiosity in his eyes that suddenly turn stern. "But you got to promise you won't tell anyone or laugh, ok?"

"Sure," Hiro says as he nods. "What is it?"

Feeling subconscious, Kai looks down at the ground as he wrings his hands in front of him. "It's…what is it like to be kissed?"

A small sound of disbelief escapes from Hiro's lips and Kai immediately regret his question and takes it as a bad thing.

"Forget it," Kai snaps as he spins on his heel and begins to storm away, a crushing sensation erupting in his chest. "I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"No, wait!" Hiro calls, lunging forward to snare Kai's wrist in his hand, pulling him back towards him. He spins Kai around, grabbing him by the shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes. "You've never been kissed before?"

"If I had, I wouldn't have asked, now would I?" Kai snaps. He already feels intense humiliation about the whole thing, and Hiro seems intent on making it worst.

They say that at least once in every person's life they will experience a moment where they wish the ground would just swallow them whole. This is Kai's moment.

"Right, I guess not," Hiro winces at the iciness in Kai's voice. He shakes his head and tries to smile reassuringly down at Kai, who's frown soon melts away and curiosity takes it's place. "A kiss… well, it's hard to explain."

"How so?" Kai asks softly, then blinks when he a flash of unknown emotion in Hiro's eyes. He blinks again at the way Hiro seems to be blatantly staring at him. It's making him feel really, incredibly nervous. "Hiro?" he prods and Hiro seems to snap out of a daze of some sort.

"Each kiss is different," he suddenly takes Kai into his arms, pinning him tightly against his chest and brushes his lips over Kai's. "Here, let me show you."

Kai murmurs out a quick, "What?" before Hiro lowers his head and presses his lips firmly against his. At first, Kai stiffens against him, but as Hiro slowly and gently caresses his lips, Kai feels himself starting to relax. Against his control, his eyes slip close, promptly throwing him into darkness. Slowly, he begins to move his lips along with Hiro's, parting them slightly when he feels Hiro's tongue run across his bottom lip, asking permission to enter. He agrees and immediately the overwhelming sensation of Hiro's hot and very talented tongue playing over his threatens to take his breath away completely. He grasps onto Hiro's shoulders with desperate hands to keep himself somewhat grounded. But when Hiro slips a leg between his, he almost faints.

As if sensing this, Hiro slowly pulls back from the kiss. He smiles with the same satisfaction that Ray had on his face earlier as Kai pants before him, desperate to get air back into his lungs.

"That was a passionate kiss," Hiro tells him, his voice husky and cool, causing a cascade of shivers down Kai's spine. "There are many others. Would you like to experience them first hand?"

Licking his lips, Kai finds himself nodding. A mere fraction of a second later, he's back into Hiro's arms, his mouth ravishing his. As he slowly succumbs to the sensation, Kai mildly wonders what else Hiro can show him.

* * *

Ah, seme Ray. How I love thee. Claim first Ray/Michael pairing with Ray as the seme! Bwahahahahahahaha!

Please review.


End file.
